The Sunrise will Never Come
by babykiliwigi
Summary: I jumped on the man that tried to take my daughter. "Renesmee!" I shouted. No answer. "Nessie?" I moaned. The man was strong, but I was stronger. I managed to pin him down to the wet cement floor, and I looked behind me. No sound. No Nessie. No heartbeat.
1. Don't go, Daddy

**AN: **

**This is really my first fan-fiction. I really hope you enjoy it. Reviews would definitely put a smile on a face – whether they're a comment or a suggestion. I will be consistent in writing this: half a chapter a day, so you guys can be updated! Geez, I'm so excited.**

**But if I don't get any reviews, I don't think that will motivate me. Hint Hint.**

**-- VV READ!**

Edwards Point of View EPOV;

I hugged my Bella and my Renesmee tight in my arms.

"Both of you mean the world to me, and you know it," I told them quietly.

Renesmee mumbled something to Bella, and she pressed her fiery hand to my cheek. Memories of the confrontation with the Voultri zoomed through my head, slide after slide of Aro and Carlisle, Bella using her shield, Irina's sacrifice…

"That's over now, Nessie," I whispered, shaking my head of the memories. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. They won't bother us."

"Who knows?" Bella said coldly. "Never trust the Voultri."

"But we won't have to worry mama, daddy said so," Renesmee's high-pitched voice sang. My daughter reminded me so much of my sister, Alice, and her bell-like voice. Bella grunted, and I held her tighter. "I'm not letting you go."

"What?" she asked, disoriented. She stared deeply into my eyes. I stared into hers, looking into the light golden liquid ice. A stab of guilt hit me – I missed her refulgent chocolate brown eyes, and her scarlet blush. Her skin would be icy, and pale forever. However, she was still Bella, the love of my life. It was only Renesmee who could blush a light pink and who held Bella's beautiful human eyes. I kissed Renesmee on the cheek, and I released my grip on the two of them.

Nessie bounced down the hallway towards her room, while her cherubic curls bounced behind her. Bella walked over to the fridge without looking at me. Instead, she released her shield and spoke to me through her mind.

_What do you think Nessie would like? Chicken or Beef? _

Nessie regularly ate human food, but sometimes we would bring her hunting with us. Deer and Elk weren't her favorite type of blood, but it was "better than human food," as she said so herself.

"We could all go hunting instead," I suggested willingly. Bella's lips puckered as she stared at me. She walked forward a couple of steps, and back again. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"We just went hunting not long ago, I don't see the need to. And Nessie had her full share of elk."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I ran quickly; it only took about half a second; and opened the door. Jacob Black stood casually, smiling. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hey, Edward."

"Hello, Jacob. Here to see Nessie?"

"Not completely. I'm here to see Bella too, ya know."

After he came in, I shut the door behind him, sending a cool breeze into the warm cottage.

Renesmee popped her head out from her room, her curls swinging back and forth. Her eyes were ominous with happiness.

"Jacob!" she shouted. She skipped down the hallway, and buried her face into Jacobs's arms.

"Well," Bella said reluctantly, "I guess we could go hunting now that Jacob's here." She looked at me, and frowned.

"Sure, sure." Jacob didn't really care whether we went hunting or not – he just needed Nessie in his arms and he was complete.

_It's okay pops. I'll look after her._

I snarled. "You better."

"Hush. Behave, both of you. We all know that Jacob is perfectly capable of taking care of Nessie," Bella lectured us. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Then she slowly turned her head to Jacob. "And we all know that anything can happen. So watch her carefully, Jake."

Jacob nodded two times and his nose scrunched up. A big smile grew on his face.

_I'm still not used to Bella's bloodsucking scent. _

_What is he saying now?_ Bella thought right after. I just shook my head, grabbed Bella by the waist, and I ran out the front door.

BPOV

Edward let me go when we were in the grassland, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Two deer from a couple of days ago wasn't enough to satisfy my bloodthirsty stomach - I wanted more. Being around Jacob all the time didn't help although I'd gotten used to controlling my need for blood. Renesmee wasn't that bad because she was my daughter, and that fact took away all of my need for her blood. Her blood was my blood from when I was human.

Edward was falling behind as I ran faster. "Wait up," he silently said.

_No, you. _I said in my mind. He laughed.

In a sudden second, and cloud of smoke appeared in front of me, and there was Edward, looking back at me and smiling his crooked smile. I raised an eyebrow as I attempted to run faster. I couldn't match his experienced century of racing.

Filling my famished stomach with a lion, I sat down against an oak tree while Edward finished his share of the lion. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, but a warm touch startled me. Edward leaned in on me, and his lips crushed against mine, moving in synchronization. I hugged him tight, kissing him back. I loved Edward, there was no doubt about that; and nobody could say otherwise. He slowly pulled way when his cell phone started ringing. I listened as he talked.

"Hello?" He said mono-toned. His face was so beautiful, his jaw was so defined, his hair a messy bronze.

"Alice? What's wrong?" There was a dead silence, as he stared in the distance. He was listening intently.

"What? What do you mean…? "

I closed my eyes, still listening.

"I'll be over tonight." He closed his phone. It made a clicking sound. Then, he scooped me up in his arms, and started running.

"What happened?" I breathed. He didn't look at me. He ignored me.

"Owch, rejected." Still not reply from him.

"What's wrong? I want to know," I said again, a little louder.

"The Voultri."

"HAH!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I told you so."

"But this is different, love." He looked at me, still running. "There's some important business I have to settle. And no, it isn't bad. Just some of the Voultri members remained taciturn after the confrontation; not much of a big deal, really."

"Huh," I scoffed. "So, you have to go to France?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Renesmee. You'll have to watch her."

"Renesmee has Jacob," I retorted.

"Although Jacob loves Nessie, you can't expect him to always be there for her sweetheart. He has responsibilities in his pack too, since Sam and Jacob are getting reacquainted."

I sighed out my nose and held my breath. That was true. And I loved my daughter, and I would stay with her until Edward came back.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him. If only I could read his mind.

"Where do you want to go?" He smiled.

"The meadow." The place that brought back vague human memories was still vivid in my mind. I still remembered the trees and the smell of dandelions and the fresh smell of the rain dropped air. The sun shined on this spot the most, and the dew glistened on the bright green leaves that filled with life and energy.

This was the place that Edward took me, when he showed me that he was truly a vampire. I never forgot this spot, and I never will.

"Wow," Edward sighed. He picked up my hand and held it between in his warm hands. "We haven't been to that place in forever."

"I know," I told him. "That's why I want to go there. So relaxing and romantic." I leaned forward and gave him a big hug. "I love you," I quietly said. I heard him chuckle and his hand started stroking my hair. "As do I."

The meadow was different today. Gray, sad clouds hung over the horizon. An icy cold drizzle sprinkled over the grass, and the light wind fought the trees. Edward danced over the grass ever so lightly it almost looked like he hovered over it. I smiled, even though today was a strange day to come to the most beautiful place in the world. I called Edward over, and he held my hand as we walked along the side of the meadow, enjoying the view.

"Edward?" I asked. He was looking down at his feet. He blinked twice and looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"What do you think Renesmee's future will be like?" My voice softened and I looked away, afraid to see his reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when she grows up. I'm not into this whole motherhood thing. I was the one who took care of Renee most of the time, and –"

"If you took care of Renee most of the time then you'll be an excellent mother, like you already are." He stared intently at my eyes, trying to read my mind. I shielded myself from his power, afraid he'd read something I didn't want to let him know about.

"She's growing so fast," I replied. "Three years from now, when she's four, she'll mature into the size of a nine year old."

"Of course, love," Edward said softly. "And that's okay. She's still your daughter, and, what difference does it make?"

"Everything!" I jumped back, my hands up in the air. "If Charlie keeps on visiting regularly like he already is, he'll probably notice the dramatic change in Nessie's appearance!"

"Then we'll move."

"What?"

"We'll move, Bella."

My mind swayed back and forth. I'd already gotten so use to Forks, and I couldn't move. This was my home now, and if I went anywhere else, what would happen to Jacob's pack?

"What about Jacob?"

"It's his choice in the matter if he wants to come."

"Why are you making this so hard?" I moaned. I dropped, and sat down in the grass. I laid down and stared at the sad sky. Edward paced back and forth around me, his eyes full of worry.

"Or, we don't have to move if you do not want to," he suggested. I stood up quickly, pointing a finger at him.

"But what about Charlie?"

"Like I said, we could move."

"I don't want to," I confessed. "Forks is my home, and I can't afford to move. This is a small, subtle town where everyone knows everyone, and I know everyone. I can't stand it when there's too much people in my life – too many problems. Too many _temptations_."

"If you already gotten used to the blood around here, we could possibly let you –"

"Why don't we just talk about this later, Edward. It's pretty late already." I stared at the mood in the midnight sky, dark blue and rich with other creamy colors.

"Yes," Edward agreed. "Jacob must be getting tired. And I would have to leave as soon as possible."

We picked up Renesmee and Jacob from the cottage, and quickly ran to the Cullen's house. Along the way, Renesmee fell asleep on Jacobs back. When we got to the house, I quietly set her on Edward's bed. Renesmee pulled her hair up and tied it with a pink ribbon. I told her I'd be back soon, and walked downstairs.

"…and you're just going to leave Bella, while the rest of us go half way around the world?"

"No." Edward's voice was cold, but direct.

"She'll be with Renesmee and Jacob. The Voultri cannot be involved with Nessi nor Bella anymore, and I won't risk conflict. "

No one said anything, except Esme.

"Are you sure?" she asked, touching her son's shoulder. He nodded, and she could see the pain in his eyes from being away from his wife and daughter. My mouth went dry.

"How long will we be gone?" Alice's voice sang. She seemed optimistic.

"Two weeks."

"That long?" I protested. I was still on the stairs, now proceeding down. All heads turned in my direction.

"It's not that long," Alice pointed out. "You'll be fine."

"And how do you know that?" Rosalie said. Her eyes narrowed. Obviously, she loved Renesmee as much as I loved her too, and the thought of keeping Nessie here with Jacob and I wasn't enough to satisfy her needs and love of a lost motherhood.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just guessing," her head moved to Jacob. "I can't really see when Jake's around."

Jacob snorted. "We'll be fine, jeez."

Edward seemed content. He patted Jacob's back.

"Take care of my girls," Edward whispered in his ear. Jacob puckered his lips. "Sure, sure."

Then he approached me swiftly. "Let's go upstairs. I need to say goodbye to you and Renesmee."

I held Edward's hand as we walked up the stairs. As we entered his room where Renesmee was sleeping, she mumbled and woke up, her eyes fixed on Edward and me. Her eyes shined in the dim yellow light.

"Mommy, daddy."

Edward chuckled and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Nessie," He started. He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. My eyes.

"I have to go for a while." Edward's voice soft said. "I have to go to France."

Renesmee's eyes grew wider, but her head suddenly went down.

"You and mommy?"

"No," he said. "You're staying with mommy. Daddy just has to go for a while, and I'll be back if you need me. Now, I want you to stay with Jake and mommy at all times, you hear me? Don't ever leave them."

"I know _that_ daddy. Don't worry, I'll take care of mommy too."

I smiled as I looked at my daughter. She was absolutely beautiful, absolutely perfect in every way.

Edward gave Nessie a kiss on her forehead, and Nessie returned her affection by kissing him on the cheek. "Go back to sleep, honey," I told her. She nodded and laid on her bed, waiting to close her eyes until we exited the room.

As Edward and I walked out, he pulled me against his chest. "Take care," he told me. I smiled and kissed him. "I will. You take care, too."

"I will."

He held me for a minute, and let me go. We walked downstairs, where I said my goodbyes to the rest of the Cullens. They all exited out the front door, and ran as fast as they could. For a moment, I thought I saw Alice look back, terror in her eyes.


	2. The Beginning

**A new chapter. It's shorter than the first, but better than nothing ;D**

**The third chapter will entirely be in Edward's perspective. I wonder what he's doing in France? **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and twilight**

"Nessie, wake up."

Renesmee's chaotic locks of hair covered her beautiful face as she slept on the bed. Jacob yawned and tried again.

"Nessie, seriously, wake up." He nudged her shoulder, and she groaned and turned the other way.

I stood at the door of her room, watching Jacob fail at waking my daughter up. Her room was disheveled; unbelievably muddled with books, dictionaries and thesauruses.

"I'm not waking up until daddy comes home," she said quietly, her voice muffled by her blankets.

The sun was high up in the sky today. There was no sign of a single cloud. Birds chirped everywhere for the first time in weeks, and the woods around the cottage stirred with life.

"Renesmee, it's a beautiful day. It isn't raining anymore…" I tried to help Jacob, keeping my voice a murmur. Her eyes opened, and lashes fluttering as her eyes adjusted to the new light coming in from her window.

"Good job Bella," Jacob commented me as he helped Renesmee out of bed. She happily dropped down to the floor, and held her hand with Jacob all the way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I walked quietly into the kitchen, counting my steps. The light of the sun reflected on the marble counter and floor, creating shadows and beams of light to radiate into my vampire eyes.

I made Nessie chicken soup – not her particular favorite but she would have to make do with it. Jacob absolutely adored it. Another reason why going hunting was a bad idea and not necessary.

As I poured the soup into a small bowl and then into a bigger one, Jacob and Nessie walked out; Nessie was twitching and her face cringed with fear.

"What happened?" I dropped the bowl and it clattered back onto the counter.

"He – he _drooled_ on me!" She pointed a finger at him, and Jacob quickly looked at me.

"You did?" I asked Jacob ridiculously. I was holding back a laugh.

"Sure."

"Yes, he did! And it got all over my face."

"Did you clean up after?" I picked up the bowl and proceeded to pour the soup.

"Of course mommy."

"Then that settles it." I smiled wide, looking at my daughter. She pursed her lips, and ran to the chair and sat on it. Jacob followed but he walked instead.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Chicken noodle soup!" Nessie beamed at him. "You can't smell it? I thought you were a dog."

"Nessie!" Jabob yelled and he tackled her to the floor.

The chair that Nessie was on tumbled over, her going with it. I watched in amusement as the two tried to wrestle each other – eventually Jacob pinned Nessie down into a headlock.

"Fine, you win," she whispered. She tapped the floor twice, and Jacob released his grip.

"Soup's ready," I called them both over. As they both ate hungrily, I sat down and read the daily newspaper.

**Great Vacation Spots to Just "Get Away"**

"Mommy, what are you reading?" Nessie asked me. I ignored her and continued to read.

The topic of it all was in Yosemite, California. I skimmed through the article and found that Bass Lake, near Yosemite was one of the beautiful sights to see in the Sunshine State.

Maybe Jacob, Nessie, and I did need a little sunshine. The sunshine today would surely go away tomorrow, it never lasted longer than a couple of hours.

"That's it!" I said loudly. I jumped up, the newspaper fell on the ground, and Jake looked up at me, with noodles hanging down his mouth.

"What is?" Nessie asked me. She was always curious.

"We're going."

"Going where?"

Jake grunted as he slurped up the rest of his noodles.

"Please don't tell me we're going to China."

I laughed along with Renesmee. "It isn't funny!"

"I know, I know," I reassured him. I handed him the newspaper and pointed my finger at the article.

"Bass Lake?" he asked. I nodded once.

I looked at Renesmee. Her mouth grew into the biggest smile ever. She leaped up from her chair and started to get ready.

"We'll need a tent, mom! And oh, we'll need flashlights, and sleeping bags. Wait, will we need sleeping bags mom? Because if the whole pack comes, then what's the point? I also need to bring many pairs of clothes. Oh …" Nessie trailed off, and eventually started talking to herself.

I was glad – this is what I wanted. I wanted to get her mind off of Edward. I could tell she deeply missed him and the rest of the Cullens, because she mumbled her sleep last night about "daddy."

"I'm excited," Renesmee ended her long sentence. Jacob stood up, taking Nessie and his bowl. He put them carefully in the sink. "Sure, sure."

"Jake! You should be excited," I encouraged him. "This will just be you, Jacob and me. Or, Nessie, if you'd like to invite anyone else?"

Nessie pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. She pulled her hair back.

"I want to invite Charlie, and the pack." Jacob seemed to smile when she said this, and I could feel his happiness.

"Charlie and the pack it is then," I concluded.

We were all going on a mini vacation – and we were going to have a great time.

--

**Thanks for my reviews on the first chapter, that really made me happy :D**


	3. Feint

**An; I'm satisfied with this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. I promise that in the next chapter, in BPOV it will get exhilirating as this. I had muchoo fun doing the fight scene. Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Made my heart melt :) stepanie meyer owns twilight**

-catalina

--

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

As soon as we crossed the border of France, one of the Voulturi members seemed to sense, or see us, because he or she was waiting.

Aro stood in the middle of the brackens with a smile on his rounded face. The moon was shining in the dark blue liquid sky, which created almost a silhouette of his body, but his face gleamed in the moonlight. Carlisle took a step forward, his arms out.

"Aro, we meet again."

"Yes, Carlisle. And I am quite delighted to see you, and your family." He skimmed across our family, looking each at each of them carefully. As his eyes venture towards the end of the row, to Alice, Aro's eyes narrowed. My lips went behind my teeth and I fought a snarl.

"What do you want with Bella and Nessie?" I growled. Aro's eyes opened wider and he chuckled and lifted his hand.

"I wish not to harm Isabella or Renesmee," he quietly said. "I would just like to see her, again."

See her? Bella or Nessie? Of course, he strained to say only "her," because Bella would go wherever Nessie went, and Nessie would go wherever Bella went and he didn't want to make it that obvious.

"You're not seeing them," I said coldly. As much as Carlisle held truce with the Voulturi, I never trusted them. During the last century, they have never been trusted and never will be.

_Please don't attack him_, Alice told me. _You are going to._

"Why wouldn't I?" I growled again. My hands balled up into fists – it felt like my bones ripped through my skin.

"We mean no harm," Aro said. His voice was soft but full of guilt and innocence. I didn't pay much attention.

_We?_

"So, Aro, what calls us to you?" Esme blurted out, her voice breaking.

"It seems like we have a couple of Newborns out on the loose," Aro said. He dipped his head down for one moment, and looked up, his eyes beaming.

"We want you to stop them. We want you, Renesmee and Isabella to stop them. I believe that both of them have an incredible gift, whether it's obvious or not. The time has come for the Cullen's to show the world of Vampires what they have, what demeanor they've been hiding all these years."

"No." My voice was rock bottom, icy cold hard.

"Why Edward," Aro pleaded. "Renesmee has an incredible talent that-"

"Her gift, Aro, should not interfere with newborn vampires. Renesmee is not even one year of age; she couldn't possibly do anything to help. And besides, we're not interested." I turned my back on him and started to briskly walk against the leaf crumbed earth floor. Alice gasped and I braced myself, reading her mind in one sharp second.

Two newborn scented vampires barraged down on me. I held my arms up, avoiding their claws of fury.

"Get them off!" Esme yelled desperately.

Alice jumped on one of them from behind, screeching loudly. Her bobby hair jumped up and down as she tried to rip apart the first vampire. Jasper followed right behind her, battering the second newborn's legs.

Looking directly into her face, the first newborn vampire was quite beautiful, actually. Her face was well shaped and defined, although dried blood ran down her jaw. Her mouth opened in pain and agony as Alice and Jasper ripped her to pieces, while she clung onto my chest.

"Carlisle, oh my God!" I heard Rosalie shriek. Before I could look at Carlisle, another newborn vampire jumped out from behind the bushes, and jumped onto Rosalie. Rosalie was ready, though, she braced herself, and quickly moved aside smoothly. The vampire screeched and plummeted towards Rosalie again, but Emmett pushed Rosalie aside and went head to head with the newborn.

I grasped a block of wood from the ground tightly in my hand. The vampire on top of me was still screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked fiercely into my eyes for one second, and was dragged away by Carlisle, her fingernails piercing the ground as she was hauled away. Carlisle muttered something to Alice and firmly locked the female newborn onto the ground. She moaned and went limp.

As for the other two newborns, they were tied onto a tree by Rosalie and Emmett's quick skills and thinking. The vampires struggled but failed at getting out of the tough rope.

"Aro!" Carlisle yelled coldly. "Why have you brought this upon us?"

Aro still stood where he was all along, smiling. He stroked one of the layers of his robe, and grinned.

"To prove a point, dear Carlisle. This proves how much your family can work together to stop average vampires." He looked at the first vampire, the one that was on top of me when we were in the tiny brawl. Her mouth was locked into a frown. The breeze sent me a scent – a new one. The same one that I smelled went the newborns jumped on me, but I didn't have time to comprehend. The scent was stale, and there was a whiff of just regular vampire under that atmosphere.

"Thank you, Elisia." Aro complemented. "You did well."

She nodded with gratitude, and stared directly at me. Her eyes burned for something – something that I couldn't understand. I couldn't even read her mind – everything was muddled around right now.

"Raymond and Katie, you both did well. Go home, now."

Julienne and Katie managed to pull their way through the rope in seconds, and they ran out of sight into the deep woods. It was all but Elisia who just stood there, looking at the Cullens. Looking at _me_.

"Elisia, you may go," Aro told her again. She simply stood there.

"Go home Elisia or suffer consequences. I need to talk to the Cullen family alone."

Elisia nodded again, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Her stroked a strand of her jet-black hair and threw it behind her back. She looked at me one last time, and walked away, like nothing happened.

"Interesting," Alice whispered. Her lips puckered as she paced through the grassy patch area, her eyes still on Aro.

"I saw that female newborn, walking up to you and saying something. I can't exactly percept what she was going to say, only that she was going to talk to you."

"Oh Alice. I really don't care – nor do I worry about little things like that. All I just want it to go home to Bella and Nessie." I dipped my head in shame. I left the two most beautiful creatures in the world back to tend for them selves.

"They're fine," Alice retorted. "You're acting like an immature wolf. C'mon, we have business to handle." Her voice was reluctant.

"Those were vampires?" Rosalie said viciously. "Not newborns?"

"Of course not." Aro grabbed his pendant that he war around his neck, and started to rub it. "Ah."

He pulled the pendant so fast that I thought it would slice his neck. The pendant string was broken, and he threw it on the ground in front of Carlisle.

"I beg you," Aro said painfully. "Please fight with us."

Carlisle glimpsed at Alice. She nodded. Alice was the only thing our family could count on. Our fate always lied in her hands.

"Yes," he voice was only a whisper, but it broke at the end.

Carlisle sighed inhumanly and slowly turned his body back to Aro. Rosalie growled.

"As you wish," Carlisle said softly. Aro's mouth grew into a thoughtful smile as he approached my father.

"Excellent," he said proudly. "Let's get started."

--

Note that this is my first fanfiction and suggestions will be grateful.


	4. Troubles

**I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I've been having so much homework and it's interferring with my time. So, other than that, here's chapter 4 :)**

**enjoy, and review if you like it.**

**thank you ! - catalina**

**--**

BPOV; "Mommy!" Nessie tugged my shirt. "Are we going now?"

Renesmee had a camping backpack on her back that was almost as big as she was. She was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and her hiking shoes. Her dimpled hands carried a gallon of milk; not even heavy for her fragile body. Jacob came up from behind her and picked her up and she went flying in the air into Jacob's arms - the milk carton fell onto the floor.

"Bella's getting ready," Jacob told Nessie. I was making sandwich for the pack and Charlie. Renesmee wasn't hungry – she just wanted to go camping as soon as possible. Jake came closer and sniffed hungrily.

"Yum, Bella, turkey."I pinched his nose. The smell of smoked turkey stunk. I wondered to myself how I even liked all this human food when I myself was in my human form. I held my breath the whole time making the sandwiches.

"Can we go now, mommy?" Renesmee impatiently said. She was bouncing in Jacobs arms. He didn't seem to care at all.

"One moment."

I ran quickly upstairs, and walked briskly into Edward's room. Charlie was sitting on the bed talking to Seth and Sam about the things we were going to do at Bass Lake, since a brochure of the place was held in Sam's hand. Renesmee was on my tail; I could feel the heat of her body radiate onto me. She jumped into Jacob's arms again, and smiled at me pleadingly. Jacob finally caught the hint and puckered up his face to be just like Renesmee's.

"Ok, fine," I said frustrated. "We'll all leave now." I turned to my dad.

"Dad, you brought all of the extra snacks, right?"

"Yup. I also brought beef jerky. Not really beef, though. More like dog. Came from Asia." He then shifted to Jacob, stripped off a piece of the dog jerky, and held it out to him. "

Here Jake, try some." Jacob flinched back, his eyes wide. Charlie obviously forgot the time when Jacob morphed into a wolf right in front of him. Secret revealed; Secret forgotten. It was usual for Charlie to forget stuff. He _was _human, and he _was _aging.

"Um, no thanks Charlie. I'll pass this time." "Oh," Charlie said disappointed, "I thought you ate everything. I mean, not in a bad way. It's just that Bella used to tell me how much you ate. And you're a pretty tall boy now. You're very fast." Charlie punched Jake's shoulder, and Jacob laughed reluctantly. "

So," I interrupted them, before this got any more weird. "Renesmee's waiting. Let's all go." Renesmee bounced all the way down the stairs, singing a song she made up.Jacob sang along with her as he held her hand to help her down the stairs.

"Bass Lake!" she wailed, and she tightened her grip on Jacob's hand so much that he cringed in pain.

"Nessie, gosh, chill." "I'm sorry Jake, I'm so excited."

"Well we're going right now," Charlie said.

When we got outside Charlie took out his keys from his jean pocket and pressed a button. His cruiser beamed as the lights silently flashed.

"Oh," Nessie said, letting go of Jake's arm. She was at Charlie's side, gazing at the cruiser.

"How…mesmerizing," she added thoughtfully. Then Nessie turned to me with bright eyes, dimples popping out from her cherubic cheeks.

"Mommy! Can I ride in grandpa's car?"I laughed. "Sure, why not?"Without saying anything else, she bounced back to Charlie who opened the door for her. She hopped in, buckling her seat belt. Jake climbed in the car too. He was obviously going to be with Nessie the whole trip.

"Dad," I called.

"What, Bells?" He was now walking around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"You, Jake and Nessie go first. The Pack and I will meet you guys there."

"No problem, Bells."

He then climbed in the driver's seat. The engine roared to life, and he took off, leaving a dust cloud behind him.Sam had his suitcase in his hands, just like everyone else in the pack.Sam, Seth, Leah, and Quil were the only one's coming in the tribe. The others were still not adapted to Vampires, I guess.

"Can you guys carry that while running? It's a long way, and It will be difficult."

"No worries, Bella. We're used to it."

Leah rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah," I concluded. "Let's roll."After the wolves morphed, we all ran, and passed Charlie's car on the way.

EPOV:

Aro sat in front of me, his hands out. Each one of them held a diamond ring.

"Now," he said softly. "If you had a choice between two of these rings to give to Isabella, which one would you get her?"

"Neither," I snarled. "She already has a beautiful ring."

"Nonsense," Aro chuckled. "Just for now."

I quickly snatched one of the rings but he closed his hands right on time before I was able to grab it. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Reflexes, Ah." He shook his head. "Work on it."

"Why?" I asked. I toned down my voice a little bit because Alice and Rosalie were working with Elisia and Katie; the two vampires that attacked us three nights ago.

_Elisia keeps on looking at you_, Alice thought.

I shook my head, indicating to her that I really was not concerned that another vampire was fond of me. I had Bella, the most amazing vampire in the whole world - and I was devoted to her entirely.

_Seriously, Edward._ I took a glance behind me, and Elisia was staring at me. She had a pale chalky face, and her eyes were a golden brown with a hint of green. Why were her eyes green? She was an odd vampire. It was probably some Voulturi business that I didn't bother to know about.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," Aro said my full name. I dipped my head. "I can't do this," I confessed to Aro. I didn't see his reaction.

"This is unbelievable. If I may ask, why are we training? Aren't there some newborns on the loose that we must slaughter?"

"Ah," Aro sighed. "Yes, Edward. However, how can we fight when you do not know all of the techniques we use?"

"We are not one of you," I said coldly. "We are Cullens. We have our own techniques."

"But it's not right.""Of course it's right!" I stood up, my hands balling into fists again.

_Edward! _Alice thought. _Behave yourself!_

A stab of pain hurt my vampire heart.

Bella came into my memory, which was now muddled with confusion. _Behave yourself._

Bella's words came directly from Alice's mouth. My cold heart ached for Bella. It ached for Renesmee; it even ached for Jacob, my brother, Bella's savior.

I viciously stood up, and I hastily made my way for the big iron doors to the left of the room.

Black surrounded me. I paused in my tracks, confused and angry.

Elisia stood in front of me, her eyes bold. She lifted her arm, and it caressed my cheek all the way down to my neck as her eyes mellowed down with passion. Her touch burned like fire, and I flinched backwards.

In the distance of the room, Katie stood up, her body hunched; she looked like she was ready to protect Elisia if I'd attack her.

Instead, I kept my cool. I backed away, one step at a time. Elisia tilted her head in confusion as she still stared at me, her hand in the air where my face was.

"Don't go," she pleaded. She had a gentle and clam voice, soft like Renesmee's. Another stab of pain hit me.

"We can get through this." She nodded her head a couple of times, agreeing to herself. She glanced at Aro, who concurred with her statement.

"No," I said quietly. "This is not a place for us."

"I don't think this is the best time," Alice perked. She stood up gracefully and danced to my left side. "We have to help."

"Why?" I said maliciously. "How will this help up?"

"Of course it will help you," Elisia butted in. "The newborns. They're on the loose, and if we don't stop them now, they could actually wipe out the population of France. Maybe Europe…or China. Even Russia!" Elisia gasped to herself.

"Ridiculous," Katie snarled. "The newborns can not wipe out the whole eastern side of the world, stupid."

"You never know." Elisia then sat down again, and closed her eyes.

I didn't say anything. I was skeptical that Bella and Nessie were "fine". I also knew I couldn't get back to Forks in time; the Voulturi, Carlisle and Alice would not let me go.

I sat back down, took an inhumanly breath, and attempted to snatch one of the diamond rings from Aro's hand.

I missed.


	5. Thought

**school stinks :**

--

"Nooooo!" Renesmee wailed. "That's not toilet paper, Jacob!"

She snatched the purple-green leaf from Jacobs's hand. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He looked at Renesmee with confused eyes. "Well, there is no toilet paper here! What else am I supposed to use?" He retorted.

"Here," Renesmee said. She magically pulled out a roll of Charmin Ultra toilet paper from who knows where, and handed it to Jacob. He snatched it, and continued walking into the depths of the trees.

Nessie bounced back to me, her curls swinging back and forth.

"Hm," she put her finger to her mouth. "I actually should've let Jakey use that leaf for toilet paper, Mama. He could've poisoned his butt!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"It was Poison Ivy!"

"For all that is good! Renesmee, you little brat!" Jacob came crawling out from on of the larger trees in his wolf form. He growled a playful growl, and shook his head.

"Well, I'm sooooory," Resnesmee pouted. "You should thank me!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes, swung his long, shaggy brown tail back, and disappeared back into the trees. A few seconds later, he came out in his human form.

"Thank you?" He yelled. "Thank you for almost letting me wipe my crack with poison."

"Hey now, watch your vulgar language," I warned him. It was actually amusing to watch Nessie and Jacob fight; and I knew that one day Nessie would learn to love Jacob in both ways.

"Nessie," I said. "Come here and help me set up the tent."

"Why can't Jacob do it?" she complained. "He's a boy, and boys should do stuff while we swim!"

Nessie stripped off her clothes. Underneath was a pink once piece bathing suit with yellow frills on the side. She grabbed her floaty, and started to run towards the dock.

"No!" I choked. "Nessie, get back here!" I dropped the instructions for setting up the tent and ran as fast as I could. Jake was on her trail too, his eyes wide with worry.

"Crazy girl," I heard him mutter when I passed him.

When I got to the edge of the dock, the water was perfectly still, but there was no Nessie.

"Wha…" I stuttered. "Where is she?" I started to fidget frantically.

"Chill, Bella," Jacob mumbled. "She's right there."

Nessie was standing behind me, her eyes wide with amusement.

"Mom, you beat me."

"Oh." I realized that I ran so fast that I didn't realize that I did pass her.

"You were going to jump in," I snapped. She shook her head three times.

"No," she said. "I was going to jump in. I just wanted to look at the water."

"Don't lie to me," I said. "No use."

"I'm not lying to you, mama. I really just wanted to look at the water!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob butted in. "Let's just swim already. I want to cool off. It's so hot here in California."

He took off his shirt and jumped into the lake, sending sprinkles of water in the air. Renesmee jumped back.

"It's cold!"

"Of course it is, Nessie," Jacob called from the lake, swishing his wet hair back. "What do you think it is, hot?"

"Thought it was warm," she mumbled to herself. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Can I jump in too, mom?"

"Sure," I told her.

She hesitated; looking down at the water. She looked left to right, then to Jacob then to me.

A wave of water came pouring down on her. Jacob laughed so hard it looked like he almost drowned.

"Hah! Nessie!"

"Jakey! Why did you do that!"

She was staring at her wet bathing suit.

"C'mon in, Nessie. Water's fine when you get in."

I couldn't help myself.

I pushed her.

Her legs kicked as she fell; she pinched her nose. When she hit the water, Jacob swam over to her as quickly as possible.

When she surfaced, she gasped, and shook her face of the water.

"Told you so, it isn't that bad."

"Ooo," she moaned. "I hurt my leg."

"Ouch," I called. "Sorry, Nessie."

"No problem mommy. The water's great, actually. Wanna come in?"

"Nah, not now," I replied. "After I get everything set up."

"Ok!" She swam into Jacob's arms and they started splashing each other.

I walked back to Charlie's cruiser, which was parked in the open dirt area, isolated from all the trees.

Charlie's back was to me as he tried to get the tent out from the trunk. Sam was looking over his shoulder, trying to help in, but I guess Charlie was too overly confident in himself that he wouldn't let Sam help.

Leah and Quil were in their wolf forms, lying under the shade of the tree. Seth was attempting to make a fire with two blocks of wood, but he'd been doing that ever since we got here two hours ago.

"I got it!" I heard Charlie grunt. He lifted the end of the box from the trunk for three seconds, then dropped it, and sighed.

"It's ok, Officer Swan. I got it." Sam lifted it effortlessly from the car with one hand and placed it on the dirt ground.

"I'm getting old," Charlie grunted. "You're just getting stronger."

Sam laughed at Charlie's compliment.

"No problem."

I continued to walk towards them. Sam heard me first and turned around when I approached them.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hi, Bella," Sam smiled. "Where's Jake?"

"He's swimming with Nessie in the lake," I told him.

"So, where do we put this tent?" Charlie grunted again. He flipped the box over to where it stood up.

"Well, dad, this seems like a great spot. We can set it anywhere."

"How much space will we need?" He asked.

"We could put it in the middle. When I bought that tent it said it could fit ten people. We only have eight. We'll have extra space," I reassured my dad. He needed space. He could never be confined to a little area – especially in his sleeping grounds.

"Extra space yeah right," Sam muttered. "Jake there could be the size of Charlie and you."

Charlie laughed and I pouted, but agreed in a way.

After we set up the tent, Renesmee and Jacob started walking back.

"Mommy!" she cried. "You set it up!"

She bounced over, gave me a big hug, and crawled into the tent.

"Nessie!"

"Yes?" She popped her tiny head out from the huge tent.

"C'mon, let's go eat. Seth's done making the fire and he cooked up some steak!" I gestured with my hand for her to follow me.

I started walking towards Seth and everyone else, but heard no footsteps behind me. I reluctantly looked back; a girl with pale skin and white hair was holding my daughter. She then looked directly at me and ran – ran fast. It all happened in a matter of half a second.

I was torn into pieces. Who – what kind of person or creature was holding _my_ daughter and why?

Nessie stared at me, her mouth open, and her brown eyes full with shock.


	6. Far Away

**AN: This chapter is rather short.**

**-catalina**

**_________________**

"Ew," Nessie snorted. "She smells funny."

"Nessie!" I grabbed her and scooped her up in my arms, her hair dangling towards the ground. I turned around slowly with her in my hands to face Jacob, and I expected the fear in his face as well. He stood there, a shattered mess of glass sprawled on the grassy floor. I guessed it was his plate until fear shocked made him drop it to the ground.

"What?" Nessie asked, yawning. "She didn't hurt me."

"Something bad could've happened," I whispered coldly, not even looking at her.

"Nessie can you tell me who she was? Do you know?" Jacob asked softly. He was now almost touching skin with me, as he leaned in to Nessie. He stared deeply into my daughter's eyes. Jacob cared more for Renesmee than anything in the world. He had her heart and one day she would have his. I could see the deep love for her in his eyes as he stared. Nessie shook her head.

"Nope, I don't know who she is. But she talked to me."

"Talked to you?" Jacob's eyebrow's raised.

"Yeah, through my mind!"

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Through your mind?"

"Sure," she started. "I never thought anybody could do it." She wriggled around a little bit indicating she wanted to be down on her two feet. As a set her down, she started again. "But she did."

"What did she say?"

"I couldn't really make it out…" She pursed her lips. "It was too vague mommy. I know she said something about daddy…"

"Edward!" I gasped. "What's happening to Edward?"

"I don't know mommy!" she explained. "I don't know."  
Jacob grabbed her two hands and held them for a second. "Is there anything else she did?"

Renesmee shook her head, and her puppy eyes glanced at me for a second, before she returned her gaze on Jacob.

By the time Renesmee's food was in her plate, I stopped shaking. This shouldn't scare me. I was a vampire, and if anything tried to hurt Edward or Renesmee I would kill it. Nessie, Charlie, and the rest of the pack ate ravenously, eating every single crumb left in their plates. After they were done, I gathered them up and threw the plates into the trashcan that Charlie set up near by.

The weather was mildly overcast. I didn't notice until Renesmee told me though. My mind was flooded by the thoughts of the scene. The white haired woman who tried to communicate with my daughter had to tell her something important but it didn't go through.

"Mommy!" Renesmee gasped. I hurried over to her, and I peered over the deck.

"The water's warm! Come it!"

"Not now sweetie."

I rushed back to the tent to grab my bag. In my bag was a cell phone; one that Jacob gave Nessie for her birthday. It was pink and it had blue glitters on it.

I dialed Edwards number, and let it ring.

"Hello?" It was Alice.

"Alice! Are you alright?"

"I can't speak Bella. Sorry, I have to go."

I sighed in disappointment as I clicked the end button on the phone. Was it screeching I heard in the bathroom, or was that Edward? I shook my head of the thousands of possibilities that could go along with that.

I heard Nessie screaming and yelling. Splashes of water and Jacob's laughs were synchronized with hers. Seth and Leah were talking to each other, and chuckles rose among them. Charlie was enjoying himself too; fishing was a great hobby for him. If I was human right now, I might have been sweating in fear, or my heart would've beaten faster and faster. Something was definitely wrong with the Cullens. I could hear it in Alice's voice. I just had to find the clues, but right now nothing seemed to fit together.

EPOV

I stared in dismay as Alice pressed the "end" button on her silver cell phone. Bella had just called, but we couldn't even make time to talk to anyone. My eyes drew away from Alice as I scented Elisia run behind me. Her silky hair brushed my arm; my skin tingled as if I had been stabbed by tiny needles.

I spun around ferociously, growling, my teeth gritted. Elisia turned around too, gave me a smirk, turned around and proceeded to run.

I caught up with her in a matter of seconds; she wasn't that fast. I gripped her tiny arm and threw her against the cement ground, puddles of water splashing. She growled too, and sprang up in a heartbeat. She screeched and lunged forward me, her fingers like claws. I was too fast for her. I moved to the side and she fell to the ground, landing in a crouch.

"Not the end," I heard her mutter to herself. She tried to lunge back for me but I moved swiftly, and counterattacked her by kicking her out of the way.

"Yes it is," I told her sharply. "Now, I'm finished here."

I dusted my jeans with my hands and walked over to where Alice was. She and the rest of my family were sitting on the cement, watching our practice battle.

"Elisia," Aro called from behind Jasper. "It's not only the Cullen's that need this training."

Elisia's eyes narrowed, but they returned back to normal. The hint of green was still woven into her eyes, sparkling whenever she looked at me. When she did gaze upon me, I dropped my head.

It was Emmett's turn next against Katie. Katie tied back her long brown hair, and scoffed at me when I walked past her. I just kept a straight face.

_These stupid Cullens!_ I heard Katie yell in her mind. _We're perfectly capable of defeating these newborns, but no, Aro just HAD to call upon the Cullens. _

I laughed at her remark. If Emmett won the next battle, it would prove her wrong. Emmett crouched down, his golden eyes gleaming into Katie's. Rosalie grumbled something, as if she was jealous.

As they fought, I settled down next to Alice. She was watching the battle with a straight face.

"Alice," I whispered. "Is Bella and Nessie alright?"

"They're fine," she told me. "Nothing to worry about."

She sounded skeptical. "You sure?"

Alice nodded, but I didn't believe her.


	7. The Moon

EPOV

It was nearly twilight, and Aro told me I could hunt out in the forest some miles away from where we trained. "A break," as he called it. "Just like how the humans do it."

It was day six now and I haven't heard from Bella or Nessie at all. Alice prattled on about how they would be okay, and how they were having a great time somewhere. I doubted her for the first time in a long time.

Elisia's silhouette was a misty shadow in the foreground; her long black hair bobbed as she gracefully ran, scenting for a possible meal. The soft cat mint grass brushed my feet as I entered the meadow, but I stopped dead in my tracks. I scented a bear. I dropped down into a hunter's crouch, turning my head swiftly in the direction of the muffled sounds of the rustling in the bushes surrounding me.

Elisia's head popped out from a fern bush, a bear's dead corpse in her arms. Her head tilted as she stared at me with her golden-green eyes.

"Hi Edward," she greeted politely.

"What do you want?" I asked. Elisia hung the bear corpse over her right arm.

"Did I do anything to harm you? Why are you so hostile towards me?"

She walked forward at a human pace, and dropped the bear on the ground in front of me. It was freshly killed; the blood splattered.

"No," I admitted, "but Aro forced us here."

"I am not one with Aro," she bowed her head at me, her silky hair falling in front of her face. "I don't want to be here either, in this difficult situation."

"Is that right?" I asked. "Did you do something to stop him?"

"I can't stop him," she immediately said. "It's the newborns. They have to be stopped, not Aro. He's just doing what is right, and -"

"And forcing other vampires to do the job for him, how lovely."

"I tried," she said softer, her voice merely a whisper. Elisia's head was still slightly bowed and I could only see her lips move when she talked. "He won't listen."

"I tried to compromise with him," she said a little stronger. She lifted her head to where I could see her eyes. "However, he has high expectations. These newborns are not like your average newborns. Aro believes they were born in Egypt, or somewhere in Africa. They've killed so many humans to the point where the population is rapidly decreasing, and it's all over the news." Elisia sighed.

" The vampires are going to kill everyone, one country at a time. Julienne and Raymond went to Africa yesterday to see if they could possibly do something about this…"

The violent memory of Julienne, Raymond, Katie and Elisia flooded into my mind when they attacked Alice and I. Raymond's red fiery hair reminded me of Victoria, the vampire who tried to kill the love of my life to avenge for James' death.

"From the last time we fought them," she added, "it was about two months ago, there was only about fifteen of them. Now, there's bound to be at least thirty or forty. I really don't think we can defeat them, Edward."

I read the deep concern in her eyes, and tried to read deeper into her mind, but there was nothing.

"They're only newborns," I told her. "How can they be that bad?"

"But they're different!" Her eyes got big. Agony shot throughout her face but I didn't know why.

I stared at the moon as she explained to me.

"They're planning a Genocide, and their next destination is here! They'll wipe out _everyone_; Katie, Julienne, Raymond, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Aro, you, and … me."

BPOV

It was three in the morning, and Charlie and the pack were asleep. Renesmee sat upright in my lap, reading an abridged version of _Romeo and Juliet_.

Jacob was lying next to us, but he wasn't asleep. His eyes were locked on Nessie as she silently read her book, only a few short words came out of her mouth when something interesting happened.

"Bella," Jacob whispered. I looked at Nessie, but she was too intent on reading her book that she didn't hear anything. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," I replied. I grabbed Nessie and set her near Charlie. She immediately lay on her stomach, her eyes still glued to the book. I was careful not to make any sound while getting out of the tent.

When we were out, Jacob looked up at the moon. I stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"What if Nessie won't love me?"

"That's ridiculous," I said hastily. "She already does and she will."

"Doesn't seem like it," he muttered.

"She's only one for goodness sakes!"

"Sure, sure."

"Jacob, please, just listen."

"I'm listening." He faced me now, his face serious.

"Just like Claire," I told him in small fragments. "It will take time. She's still young."

"Feels like forever," he grumbled.

"It felt like forever when Edward left me," I said, fighting off memories. "I know he wanted what was best for me, so I put it off for a while and I was fine."

"Because you had me," he pointed out. He laughed teasingly.

"Uh huh," I agreed. "Nessie loves you already, trust me."

"I'm sure."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"You tell me."

"Jacob!" I laughed.

"Thanks Bella," he said. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

I nodded once and he slipped into the tent.

I laid down on the soft grass and stared at the big moon. Maybe Edward was looking at the moon too, but, who knew?


	8. Red and Blue

**AN; there must have been some confusion with me ending my story at chapter 7 or 8. **

**I am not ending it! This story will go on until I finish it. And trust me, you will know for sure when I finish =)**

**This is the shortest chapter ever, but lotsa information is given so I decided to stop and not start BPOV. Plus I have so much homework to do :/**

**Catalina**

EPOV

Aro stood up from his chair, his black eyes gazed upon me.

"We're ready," he said.

"We've been ready," I snarled. Elisia retorted a gasp and Alice sharply hushed me. Aro seemed to not mind my behavior.

"Katie," Aro said, still looking at me. "Statistics."

Katie stepped forward, and brushed her chestnut brown hair out of her face, and looked at us Cullens.

"These newborn vampires all have a name. Their leader is called "Red Moon." Katie then locked her gaze onto Carlisle. "His lady vampire partner is called Blue Moon."

Emmett snorted. "What kind of names are those?" Alice hushed him too.

Katie mumbled something under her breath and continued.

"They are very strong. They feed on whatever comes in their way – animals, humans; even other vampires. All they do is kill, drink and travel to the next city. Cities will become countries and countries will become continents. Now you make ask how could a couple of newborns wipe out a whole continent."

Katie shifted her pose. "They are gaining allies every second we sit here and babble on about them. They kill humans to gain new vampires. They will kill everyone."

Alice moved uncomfortably in her seat., listening intently.

"Red Moon and Blue Moon's daughter's name is Burning Sun. She is one of the youngest of them all, but one of the most intelligent and dangerous."

"How does she look like?" Jasper asked in a monotone voice, his eyes staring beyond Katie.

"No one knows," Elisia answered. She glanced at me and continued to listen to Katie's words.

"Julienne and Raymond have came back from Africa," she continued. She stepped back to let Raymond take the floor.

"I have never seen so many vicious newborns in my three hundred years of living," he muttered.

"How many?" Esme whispered, her eyes fear struck.

"At least seventy."

Alice shook her head. I just stared at Raymond's red hair.

"With us and the rest of the Voultri, we'll at least have thirty. It may seem like they have a high chance of defeating us, but we have to remember that they are still newborns and we are still stronger than them."

"Not physically," I said. "When Bella was just a newborn she was incredibly fast and strong."

"But mentally," Raymond pointed out, "ee're stronger and that's all we need to defeat them."

Alice suddenly stood up in her chair, her face in awe.

"I get it now," she said. "You were training us for the mental strategies, such as the ring exercise. You wanted to see our reflexes; if we were fast enough to come up with another way to grab the ring."

"That's right," Aro said.

"We should be heading to Egypt first to ask around the civilians there. There must be a lot of blood so I hope you can keep your temptations to yourself," Katie mumbled. "We don't want to turn into one of those newborns."

Alice looked at Jasper and pursed her lips.

"I'll be find," he reassured her, still staring beyond Katie using a monotone voice.

"I hope so," she teased. They interlocked arms and stood up together.

"Ready?" Aro asked us.

Esme stood up and dusted her jeans. Carlisle was anxious to see these newborns; I read his mind.

Emmett stood up drowsily, picking up Rosalie by the arm.

"I don't even see why we have to go on fight with these stupid vampires," she announced quietly. "What did they ever do to us?"

"Hush," Alice told her. Rosalie fell silent, but had an angry look on her face.

About half an hour passed and if fell dark. We trekked deep into the forest until I couldn't see the moon anymore when I looked up.

______

**AN: i like reviews wink wink.**


	9. Cliff Diving

BPOV

It was morning. The birds were chirping loudly, the sun shined through the red tent, creating a red haven inside where we all slept.

Except me.

Being a vampire, I couldn't sleep at all. I already forgotten how it felt to be asleep, but I was glad I couldn't because chances are I'd have nightmares everyday. Typical me.

All night, I just watched Renesmee's chest rise up and down as she slumbered. She was gorgeous.

I thought I heard a bear growl in the distance; venomous saliva flooded my mouth but stopped when I realized it was Jacob snoring on the far side of the tent. I rolled my eyes musingly.

I got up and unzipped the tent slowly, trying to make a smooth getaway. As predicted, I heard the ruffles of blankets behind me.

"I'm awake!" Nessie sang. Her morning voice was beautiful. I knew she got that from Edward.

Jacob got startled and hit his head on Charlie's leg.

"Nessie, you little brat. I'm trying to sleep," he spluttered, rubbing his eyes.

Nessie took a deep breath. "Sorry, Jakey. I'm just so excited!"

"C'mon, sweetie." I grabbed her angelic hands and we stepped out onto the beautiful green grass. I looked up; Sam and Leah had already made breakfast. A smile widened on Nessie's face as she zoomed past me, sitting on the wood bench, looking at all of the food. "Bacon, eggs and tater tots!" she squealed.

"Yum," a voice said behind me. Jacob followed in her tracks, still rubbing his eyes. The sun was blazing. I haven't seen sunlight like this ever since I left Phoenix. I smiled, remembering all the good times I had with Renee.

Everyone sat down to eat, except Charlie. Aware of his absence, I hurried back into the tent to check on him if he was still sleeping.

"Dad?" I whispered. "You still asleep?"

"Bells," he grunted, under all of the blankets. I pinpointed where he was from his voice and started to dig through the blankets.

I finally saw his pale skin peak out from all of the trappings that buried him. He opened his brown eyes at me, slowly. "Did you see a woman last night?" he mumbled quietly.

I stood back. "A woman?"

"Yes, last night." Charlie reluctantly got up into a sitting position and yawned.

"You know, she had white hair, I think. She was next to Renesmee and she was holding her hand or something. He pondered off. "Or, maybe I'm just dreaming. Sorry about that Bella, I just had a weird dream."

"No!" My instincts yelled at him. I saw Charlie flinch and I lowered my voice. "I mean, tell me about it, dad."

Charlie hesitated as he stared my in the eyes.

"I woke up when Jacob asked you something and you both went out of the tent. This only happened for a minute, Bella. It was very vague, I don't remember most of it."

I nodded willingly, so that he would continue.

"Nessie was still reading, but suddenly she put the book next to her and laid down to go to sleep. She looked at me and I told her goodnight, she smiled at me and turned the other way." Charlie cracked his neck twice before continuing.

"I closed my eyes again. But there was this, this… blinding light. You know how when you go to sleep and you're awoken by a light? Yeah, this happened. I opened my eyes and there's this woman, with blinding white hair holding Nessie's hands. I tried to shoo her away, but by the time you came back in the tent she disappeared."

I tired to control my voice.

"And that's all?" I didn't work. My voice cracked and turned into a snarl.

"Yes."

"Thanks so much, Dad," I told him. "This is really serious."

"So it wasn't a dream?" He asked me, amazed that he'd actually see such a thing. "She really did look like an angel."

"I'm sure it wasn't, dad," I admitted. "I saw her the other day too, with Nessie. If you see her again, tell me please. Something's going on."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed. "I could call every police station, in an 100 mile radius from here…"

"No, dad," I laughed weakly. "It's okay."

"You sure?" He asked sheepishly. "I could."

"Jacob, that isn't bacon!" Renesmee distantly squealed from outside. Charlie pursed his lips, and looked down. Obviously, he cared so much for Nessie as well and didn't want her to get hurt. I smiled warmly at my father.

"I'm sure. Now, I think you should eat now," I told him, standing up. "Sam and Leah made breakfast, and you better eat before Jacob eats all of the bacon."

Charlie laughed. "Okay." He struggled out of the tent, but I held it open for him. He disappeared into the light.

Mortified, I sat down alone on the piles of blankets in the tent. This was too much, and I couldn't take it anymore. I missed Edward, I missed Alice…I missed all of the Cullens. What was happening? Did Renesmee know? I knew, however, that if something were happening, Nessie would tell me. What did the woman want from her? Did she know Edward; and if him and his family are safe? Would Renesmee _really_ tell me everything? Of course, she would. Or… would she?

EPOV

We walked and walked for endless miles. The moon was shining above; it's contrast with the sky looked even more beautiful than ever. The frosty glitter of the stars – millions of them – plastered to the deep purple and blue sky. My heart ached for Bella and Renesmee as a marveled at nature's beauty.

Agitated, a trekked forward. Alice followed behind me in silence while everyone else continued in front. We had no idea where we were going, only Aro knew. My hands balled into fists.

_Easy, now, _Alice warned. She sped up until she was right next to me and held my hand. _Everything's going to be fine, _she reassured.

Alice never held my hand. I gripped her tighter. She was my sister and I loved her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or my whole family. We would fight this, win and I could come home to Renesmee and Bella. Like nothing happened, I reminded myself.

Elisia's black hair swayed as she walked in front of me. She kept a steady pace with Aro but fell back a couple of steps, looked back and glanced at me.

Her eyes got big with alarm as she sharply peeked at Alice's and my interlocking hands. She pursed her lips and caught up with Aro again.

"She likes you," Alice whispered.

"I don't care," I quietly said.

That was enough to get Alice to stop. We continued in silence.

Night turned into morning.

We stopped at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a fast flowing river. Aro turned to look at us.

"We're going to swim across it," he said dauntlessly.

No one said a word.

Without a sound, Aro jumped off the cliff, pulling himself into a perfect diver's position and silently hit the water. Moments later he dragged himself up the edge of the river, pulling him self to land. He signaled with his hand for us to do the same.

Elisia backed awake, putting her hair in front of her face. She looked scared.

"I'll go," Esme offered. Carlisle took her by the waist.

"Not if I go, first."

Esme backed up and Carlisle stepped forward. He dived into the water and ended up with Aro on the other side a few minutes later.

"My turn," Esme said. She did the same.

Rosalie's face was bitter. _I don't see why we have to jump in the water. I'm going to ruin my hair._

Emette took a peek at Rosalie's face and laughed like he knew what was going through her mind. "It's okay, Rosie babe," he flashed a smile at her. He ran and dived off the cliff. Rosalie ran and did the same within a heartbeat. Julienne, Raymond and Katie all dived in together and joined the group on the other side. It was just Alice, Jasper, Elisia and I left.

"Come on!" Esme shouted towards us. Elisia backed away even more, signaling us to go before her. Alice and Jasper took her offer and dived off the cliff together, holding hands. Elisia looked at me, her eyes a deep green gold. Why was she so scared?

I immediately took after Alice and Jasper, diving into the water. The water was a bit salty and cold, and the currents were strong. I had no trouble swimming across it though and climbed the ledge and joined everyone else who was looking up at Elisia.

"Elisia, darling, you can do it," Aro comforted her. "Just jump and swim."

Her eyes studied the water. A moment later her arms clutched her stomach and she wailed.

"I can't," she admitted.

"Of course you can," Aro hinted. "Jump."

Hesitating again, she came forward to the edge of the cliff. She threw her arms up in the air, and jumped.

Alice gasped. "No!"


End file.
